robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Firework Launcher
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $65,000 |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (Story Mode, X360/PS3) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Fireworks |origin = American-Chinese |caliber = |firemode = Single-Shot |reticle = |anim = Rocket Launcher |driveby = |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |filename = FIREWORK FIREWRK (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Firework Launcher is a heavy weapon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is a limited-time weapon first available in the Independence Day Special and is temporarily available for the Festive Surprise. It also returned about a week before the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update for a limited time. It also became available once again for the Festive Surprise 2015 version. It also spawns in the player's inventory after Franklin and Lamar, but will have a maximum of two rockets. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Firework Rocket Launcher is designed to look like a cross between the WWII-Era and , with a skyrocket loaded instead of the standard Anti-Tank Shell. It appears to be made out of wood, cardboard, PVC-pipe, and random bits of junk. The blast shield is also simply made of a flimsy cardboard, having a drawn on cross-hair and painted over poorly. This reinforces the theme of Independence Day, as it implies rednecks made it. The Freedom Fireworks logo can be seen on the weapon's panel. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' This weapon is actually closer to a dangerous toy than a true weapon. Explosions have a low power, a "suicide" shot to the ground makes the player lose half his health in single-player (while the regular rocket launcher causes more than enough damage to kill him/her). Explosions are not enough to destroy even unarmored cars; however, flames resulting from it may eventually destroy the car. The force of the firework launch, however, may be sufficient to push small cars a short distance. In GTA Online, given the fact that its ammunition is even more expensive than that of the RPG, this weapon is not cost-effective at all. The damage of the firework rockets is rather pathetic considering the price of $600 apiece. However, it is still strong enough to kill a target with a direct hit. Additionally, it will start a small fire at the spot the rocket hits, and can thus be used to destroy stationary cars by aiming the rocket on the ground below the vehicle. When used in grassed areas, the fire can be used as a significant barrier. The rocket's blast radius is rather small; an online character with full health (but without armor) aiming the rocket at the ground as close as possible loses only about 50% of his or her health from the explosion, although additional damage will be suffered from the flames. When it comes to eliminating enemies, this weapon may not be the player's first choice, due to its significantly lowered damage than the standard RPG. However, it is great for lighting up the Los Santos and Blaine County night sky, though this can yield a wanted level as a result. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = Firework |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single Firework |observed_reload_mechanism = Rocket Insertion |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery In-game Firework Rocket Launcher Independence Day Special.jpg|A picture of a GTA Online player holding a Firework Launcher. Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_Markings.png|Design detail shown in 1st person mode, including fireworks box used for the guard. HUD icon FireworksLauncher-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. FireworkLauncher-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person view Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $65,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This is one of two ranged weapons in the game that lack any complex aiming reticules, the other weapon being the Flare Gun. **However, unlike the Flare Gun, the Firework Laucher lacks both Simple and Complex display reticules. *When some tints are added, the weapon appears to have a minor reinforcement (i.e., the default tint makes it look like PVC pipe painted in matte paint, yet the LSPD Tint makes it look similar to carbon fiber instead of painted over PVC pipe). *When Gold Tint is applied to the Firework Launcher, the Firework itself appears to turn pink, most likely a sexual innuendo to a penis, a reference to Rockstar's crude humor. **This maybe a visual pun on the slang term for a penis, "Bazooka" which the Firework Launcher is partially based upon. *The Firework Launcher was only available for purchase in GTA V single player and multiplayer for a limited time, originally around the American Independence Day holiday in 2014. It was removed from Ammu-Nation, but would remain in the player's inventory if purchased and could continue to be used until the player's supply of ammunition ran out. Rockstar have advised that it would be made available to players during other special events and holidays in the future. **The weapon was made available to players again as part of the Festive Surprise, and was a free gift to anybody who played GTA Online on December 25th, 2014. **It was available again to anyone who played on January 1st, 2015. *During Independence Day, the Firework Launcher fires white, red and blue colors by default, while at Christmas, it fires white, red and green colors by default. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons